1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a bezel assembly, a method for manufacturing the bezel assembly, and an injecting molding machine for the bezel assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Enclosures of electronic devices, such as computer enclosures usually include plastic bezels and metal front walls. Many plastic bezels are mounted by screws or by some other common locking devices to the metal front walls. When the bezel is mounted to the metal front wall, the bezel has to be aligned with the front wall first, and then the bezel is screwed to the front wall. However, the computer enclosure will not be tightly assembled if the bezel is staggered relative to the front wall. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.